


Not So Silent Night

by silverwolf_fox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Top!Luffy, bottom!Law, but that's pretty much just part of the dirty talk, referenced coralaw, scarf bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: With a blizzard outside and Rocinante down the hall, Law struggles to stay silent as he and Luffy celebrate the holiday.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Not So Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetsearcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsearcher/gifts).



> Merry [belated] Christmas!
> 
> Enjoy!

The blizzard outside continued to rage, just as it had all day. Luffy stared through his reflection in the window to watch the snow building up against the other side of the glass pane and listen to the heavy winds blow against the house. The yard and street were covered in a thick white blanket which meant no one would be going anywhere. He grabbed an armful of blankets from the hall closet and carried them into the spare room, setting up the bed just like Law taught him to do. The sheets were a bit haphazard and crooked, but Luffy didn’t see the point of fixing them when they’d get messed up overnight anyway.

Back out in the kitchen, leaning against a counter, Cora-san sipped some of their homemade eggnog from one of Law’s favorite mugs - one his friend Bepo had gifted him that had “I might be a doctor, but I can’t cure stupid” written across it. The older man - a longtime friend of Law’s since before he and Luffy’d even met - had come to spend Christmas Eve with them only to get snowed in by the storm, but none of them minded the extra time to spend together. Luffy fixed a small cup of eggnog for himself and propped himself up against the counter opposite Cora, then told him that the guestroom was ready.

“I appreciate it, Luffy,” Cora said. He downed the last of his drink and rinsed the mug out in the sink. “It’s too bad Law wasn’t feeling well.”

Luffy snorted into his cup, only barely managed to stop his snicker while hiding his impossibly wide grin in the guise of taking a sip. Everyone knew he couldn’t lie to save his life, so he made a small noise that sounded like an agreement, and it seemed to satisfy Cora.

He cleaned his mug then walked Cora to the guest room. Giving Cora a wide grin and bidding him a goodnight, Luffy rushed off to the master bedroom. He paused and rolled his neck before cracking open the door, slipping through and quickly closing and locking it behind him. His grin morphed into a smirk at the sight of Law on their bed exactly where he'd left him. Up on his knees with his torso pressed against the mattress, his spine curved in a way that Luffy couldn't help but trail his hand along, all the way to his tailbone and beyond to slip under the lacy black panties and circle the thick vibrator loudly buzzing inside Law's ass. Luffy slowly twisted the toy, drawing a tortured groan from his lover.

“Uh oh, Torao, you still don’t sound too good,” Luffy teased, letting go to fondly pat Law’s bum. “We’d better keep you in bed until you feel better.”

Crouching by the head of the bed and resting his chin atop his folded arms, Luffy was amused to see how fiercely Law was biting his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. Luffy clicked his teeth and reached over, tugging Law's lip free with his thumb with a chiding, “You'll make yourself bleed if you do that,” only for Law to pull the digit into his mouth, nipping and sucking it as he would a different part of Luffy.

While Law lavished his finger, Luffy pushed hair back off of Law’s sweat soaked forehead. He leaned in and quietly asked, “Color?”

To both of their disappointment, he had to pull his thumb out from between those perfect lips so that Law could pant out, “G-green.” Luffy smiled and rose to sit on the edge of the bed, folding one leg underneath him. He tugged at the length of brightly colored fabric fastening Law to the headboard.

“This scarf Cora-san made you is holding up a lot better than I thought it would,” he said. “He’s still here, by the way. The storm got too bad, so I put him down the hall.” Law choked, golden eyes shooting wide as Luffy smirked down at him, mischief glittering in his eyes. He rubbed two fingers along Law’s bottom lip then pressed them inside the warm cavern. Setting a steady pace with his thrusts, Luffy added, “So you gotta be quiet, okay? Otherwise Cora-san is gonna come in and see what a pretty little cockslut you are.”

Law groaned around Luffy’s fingers, and his ass visibly clenched tighter at the thought.

Luffy snickered. “Oh, would you like that?” He reached over and yanked down the scraps of black lace just low enough that they stretched across Law’s thighs and he could pull out his flushed red cock, kept hard and weeping by the white silicone ring snug around the base. Giving Law’s length a few tugs, Luffy pulled his wet fingers from Law’s mouth. “Do you want him to see me fuck you? Or,” Luffy pushed his index finger into Law’s hole right alongside the vibrator to the sweet sound of Law trying to muffle a whine at the stretch, “we could stretch you out,” a second finger squeezes in, “push you past your limit,” then a third, “until you’re wrapped around us both. Squeezing us. Our perfect cocksleeve.” Law thrusted his hips back against Luffy’s hand with a loud moan and misty eyes.

Pulling his fingers out none too gently, Luffy settled over Law’s back. He ground his clothed erection against the cleft of Law’s ass, drawing sharp cries as the vibrator was pushed in deeper, shifting to hit his prostate, and his mouth brushed against the earrings decorating Law’s ear as he whispered, “Too bad for you, you’re all mine, and I have just the thing to keep you quiet.” His presence vanished, and Law listened to the closet door open and boxes fumble around until Luffy was jumping back onto the bed.

With a beaming smile, Luffy rested an arm on Law’s back, fingers lightly tugging at his midnight hair, and presented a small box covered in shiny red wrapping paper. Teary gold eyes bounced between the gift and Luffy, and Luffy excitedly held it closer. “Go on, open it!” Tugging at the scarf binding his wrists to no avail, Law edged closer and tugged at the wrapping paper with his teeth. Luffy turned the box in his hands to help Law uncover the entire thing.

Inside was a black package that Luffy took over opening to pull out its content and show it off. Dangling from his fingers was a white wiffle ball gag with white leather straps. He tried to put it on, but Law flinched back and glared, to which Luffy rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

“I already cleaned it and put it back in the box,” he promised.

“Like I showed you?” Law rasped, panting between each word.

“Yes,” Luffy groaned, “now shut up or Cora-san really will come knocking.” Despite his narrowed eyes, Law nodded and allowed the gag to be fitted between his teeth and buckled around his head. Hands slid down his spine and smacked both ass cheeks as Luffy moved behind him once more, massaging them around the vibrator still buzzing deep inside him. Luffy bit into the meat of one cheek and sucked a dark mark, laving it with his tongue. Without warning, Luffy slid the toy out of him with a wet sound and tossed to the side with a carelessness that was pure Luffy, even as Law sighed in relief. 

He dipped his fingers in to keep Law’s hole spread open in a way he knew embarrassed him. “You’re so hot here, Torao,” he purred to make Law blush even brighter.

Once more, Luffy’s touch disappeared from his body. Law took the chance to breathe through the intense sensation of his impossibly hard cock that bordered on pain and ignore the drool already pooling through the holes of his gag. He barely noticed a sudden chill in the room before it was already gone and Luffy was kneeling on the bed behind him.

Three fingers shoving inside him forced a muffled groan, but it was nothing compared to the sharp cry of frozen shock from snow being sprinkled across his ass and down inside him. He jumped but Luffy’s ankles had his calves pinned and a tight grip kept his hips from moving away. As he crushed the snow, Luffy started to lick up the quickly melting flakes and then shoved the last small handful directly into Law’s hole.The action was followed by a too loud shout and a warm tongue quickly tracing the reddened rim and dipping in to taste. Law shuddered and gasped as Luffy pulled back to snicker, “It’s already melting.” 

The combination of heat and cold - Luffy’s tongue a burning contrast to the freezing touch of the snow - threatened to pull Law under. Oversensitized from the hours spent on his knees and this new torture, he felt like he was close to tumbling off the edge as the contradicting sensations drove him mad.

Diving back in, Luffy thrust his tongue as deep as it would go and reached around to grab his cock. He ate him out until the last of the snow melted, tugging at Law’s oversensitive length, and then yanked down his shorts. Pawing at the bottle of lube he’d left on the sheets earlier, he slicked himself up as Law panted, bereft of any touch for those few short moments. Pulling off Law’s cockring at the same moment he shoved himself in to the hilt, Luffy gasped at the leftover chill before Law’s warmth swept it away.

The gag did little to silence Law’s scream as he came spurting onto the bed, hands twisting to whiteknuckle the scarf that bound them as Luffy worked him through the sharp wave of pleasure. Luffy tried to shush him, but it was lost in his own barely restrained laughter. Law shuddered and went limp, only Luffy’s hold to keep his hips up as he stayed seated deep inside him.

Law’s walls fluttered around his dick, and he breathed sharply out of his nose at the fingers dancing along his softened shaft, tempting it back into hardness. He lifted his head and regretted it when the change in angle allowed his drool to fall and soak his pillow. Their eyes met, and Luffy smiled, his cock throbbing at Law’s wrecked visage. He wanted to see how farther he could push him and slowly pulled out, making sure Law felt every inch dragging out and every inch as he thrust back in, setting a furious pace that left Law gasping and moaning. Tears streaked down his face when Luffy grabbed his oversensitive cock and pumped it to match his thrusts, a rough drag that had him attempting to muffle even more cries.

Leaning over to press his chest to Law’s back, Luffy kissed along the back of his neck, nipping and sucking marks that would hopefully be impossible to hide come morning. They rocked together, noises echoing until Law clenched tight with a surge of heat and spilled into Luffy’s hand once more.

“T-Tora-o,” Luffy groaned and heard Law sob something that sounded like his name through the gag. His forehead dropped to Law’s back as his pleasure coiled tight. His hips began to stutter, and he followed Law’s orgasm with a shout, quickly latching his teeth into Law’s shoulder to muffle himself. He continued to grind against Law’s ass until he was fully spent, basking in his lover’s heat.

They both collapsed to the sheets. Luffy huffed a laugh at Law’s noise of discontent at landing in the sticky, wet mess of his own seed and removed the gag. He leaned over and licked the corner of Law’s drool covered mouth while the man stretched his jaw.

“You’re disgusting,” Law said with a good natured quirk of his lips. He shook his hands to remind Luffy to untie the scarf and sighed softly as they were gently massaged once free. Proper cleanup could wait, they both decided with a shared look. Law shoved his pillow away and shifted over to Luffy’s side of the bed so that he wouldn’t be sleeping in his own cum. Meanwhile Luffy pulled off his shirt and kicked away his shorts before tossing the covers over both of them and curling around Law’s back.

It didn’t take long for either to be lulled to sleep by the quiet breaths and shared warmth of the other.

The next morning, they were woken up by a series of knocks on their door. Luffy was draped on top of Law, face buried in his dark hair, and could only muster a loud groan in response.

It was quiet for a moment until he heard Cora-san’s voice saying, “I’m about to make breakfast. I’m sure you’re still tired after last night, so take your time getting up.” There was a teasing lilt to his words that left no illusion that he hadn’t heard them. He added a cheery, “Merry Christmas,” and left, his heavy footfalls disappearing down the hall.

Luffy’s snickers turned to full blown laughter when he saw the vermillion blush coloring Law all the way down his neck. His eyes were squeezed tight as if he’d hoped that small interaction had only been a dream.

Leaning down and playfully biting the tip of Law’s ear, Luffy loudly whispered, “Gotta get up, Torao.”

“Never.”

“But I want food!” Luffy whined, shaking Law’s shoulder.

After several minutes of determined silence, Law finally gave in. “Fine,” he groaned, “but only because he’ll burn down our kitchen if he’s left unsupervised.”

With perfect timing, they heard a shout, a loud thud, and the clanging of cookware hitting the floor.


End file.
